


One of Those Nights

by RoswellSmokingWoman



Category: Basic Chickens - Fandom, Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: McDonald's, Top Adam, basic chickens, bottom Elias, chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellSmokingWoman/pseuds/RoswellSmokingWoman
Summary: Adam Towers just wants to get out of the cold, and maybe a little food in his belly. He doesn't plan on dealing with his other issue, hiding away in his pants.
Relationships: Elias (Men & Chicken)/Adam Towers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/gifts).



> I listened to Mariage d'Amour while writing this, if it tickles anyone as much as it tickles me that I wrote some erotic fic while being a fancy fuck listening to classical music.

It’s fucking freezing. That’s all that Adam can think, the wind blowing on his face. It’s enough to distract him from the tightness in his pants, where all his blood is currently located. That’s why it’s so freezing, Adam continues, with a smirk. When he enters the McDonald’s on Østerbrogade, he doesn’t intend to do anything about the problem in his pants. He’d deal with that later. He’s only concerned with getting out of the cold, and maybe getting a little bit less tipsy. The beer hadn’t been that good anyway, but he got carried away—he wasn’t in Copenhagen often, that’s for sure.

He stands in line behind a taller man, with sandy blonde curly hair. He doesn’t understand a word he’s saying, but he listens to the cadence of his speech. It transports him elsewhere, his cock almost stroked by the sound of the man’s voice.

He hadn’t intended to be absolute out of his fucking mind feral in a McDonald’s, that’s for sure. The man steps to the side, Adam taking his place in front of the register. “Yeah, I’ll have erm uh ten chicken nuggets. That’ll be all—well, um yes, ketchup too. Thanks.”

“Chicken?” the other man says in English, stepping towards him. “You like chickens?” 

“Chicken nuggets, yes,” Adam laughs, watching the harelipped man with intrigue. He was certainly, odd. Despite himself, for the sake of his brain which is rapidly losing blood, he continues on. “You know, you’re oddly handsome for someone who’s name I don’t know yet.”

“I have many qualities, you know. Women think so. And a lot of men too, yeah,” he says with a nod, placing his hands on his hips. “Yeah, I’m Elias.”

“Adam,” he breathes, extending his hand.

Elias shakes his hand, gripping it firmly. “I think you’ll need to excuse me.”

Adam watches as he darts to the bathroom, allowing a few seconds to pass before forgoing his chicken nuggets and following Elias into the bathroom. He knocks on the wooden door.

A groan greets him behind the door. “I’ll need a minute,” Elias grunts.

“I can be of assistance, I think.”

The door swings open, Elias engorged cock on full display, his pants hanging around his ankles. “It’s rude to knock on the door when someone’s using the bathroom,” Elias jokes, eyebrow raised. 

“It’s rude to leave a man to do this all by himself. Bend over the sink, darling.”

Elias nods frantically, turning.

Adam takes a small tube of lube out of his back pocket—one he’d been saving for a rainy day such as this, removing his pants and squirting a good amount in his hand. It takes several strokes before he feels as if he’s about to lose his mind, Elias’ perfectly round ass practically begging for him now.

“Kom nu,” Elias moans out at the feeling of Adam’s tip pumping in and outside of him ever so devilishly. “I need more than that. I can take it all. I can.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Adam groans as he inserts himself fully into Elias.

Elias is tight, beyond tight. He wonders if Elias had ever been fucked by a man before, “Is it your first time like this?” Adam breathes, “you’re so fucking tight.”

“That’s my secret,” Elias moans out, unwilling to tell the truth.

Adam slaps him hard then on the ass, “No secrets.”

“Yes!” Elias shrieks out in pleasure. “I’m a fucking ass virgin, okay, yeah. Just fuck me, Christ.”

Despite the awkwardness, the hilarity of Elias’ word choice, Adam can’t help but finding them oddly erotic. Every word Elias breathes makes Adam want to fuck him senseless until Elias can’t find anymore words to say, only sweet moans escaping his lips. 

Adam increases the pace, wrapping his hands around Elias’ neck, chocking him lightly. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” he soothes as he tightens his hold around Elias’ neck.

Elias’ vision goes fuzzy as a mixture of both pain and pleasure send him elsewhere, as if he’s floating, hot white cum spilling on his stomach and the sink. He gasps for air, panting, as a rush of hot liquid fills him, Adam cuming inside of him.

Adam helps Elias clean up, without saying a word. Elias’ eyes soften as they watch Adam who takes great care with him, and he can’t help but feel his heartbeat quicken. “You’re nice, I guess,” Elias sputters out.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Adam removes a business card from his wallet, handing it to Elias. “I’m in Copenhagen a couple more days. Call me?”

“You call me.”

“I don’t have your number.”

“Yeah, okay, give me a pen.”

Adam laughs, taking one out of his pocket. Elias scrawls it down messily and hands the business card back to Adam.

“You better call! It’s rude not to call.” he shouts, pointing back at Adam, as he leaves.


End file.
